Bad Wolfs Last Words
by Lana Aurelius
Summary: A coming to terms story. Can the Doctor finally come to terms with losing Rose? And how will the Bad Wolf help?


Bad Wolfs Last Words

She was skipping along the road.

Happy.

Oblivious.

As she skipped, she hummed. A strange hum it was. Not following a particular melody. Just a random collection of notes, strung together in a haphazard order, reverberating from the young throat.

The day was warm and shiny.

A typical day in the middle of June. Too hot for some, but lovely regardless.

The little girl loved the sun when it shined bright for her. When it shined, it created a sort of halo around her golden locks. Or so her mother said. The girl liked to believe that the sun shone just for her. For her alone. But it would still shine down on all the other people too. It wouldn't leave them in the dark. It wasn't mean like that.

No, it was kind. Kind enough to be shining it's light on the man. That non-descript man in the blue suit. He sat at the end of the road on the bench, watching the girl play. She shone like the angel he knew her to be.

She smiled that big smile, and he remembered.

Everything.

The girl was happy as she played and skipped. Fearless in her enjoyment.

But when she slipped and cut her hand, her lack of fear did nothing to quell the pain that she felt.

Before she knew it, the man was by her side.

He helped her to her feet, brushing away the dirt and the tears, smiling at her in assurance.

"Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

She gave a small hiccupp as she looked up at the man. He seemed nice enough. Sure, her mother had told her of the dangers of strangers, but this man was trying to help. She gave him a weak smile before offering her hand to him.

He tutted at the wound thoughtfully, before taking a handkerchief out of his pocket and wrapping it around the small bleeding hand.

A hand, that he would one day know so well.

Larger.

Stronger.

He held that small hand in his larger one, and he remembered.

Everything.

So much.

And it hurt. Dear Rasillon it hurt like hell.

She looked deep in to his eyes and her grateful smile wavered. There was so much sadness in those eyes. Like all the pain from every eternity had been squeezed and pushed forcefully into those shiny brown orbs.

She took her small hand out of his. She looked at it curiously before returning both hands into his.

He looked back at her.

Fear and uncertainty tainting the endless sadness.

He felt the whole of time and space flicker around him, as he fell slowly to his knees in front of this impossibly tiny child.

She never blinked.

She simply looked into his eyes.

Infinite power and knowledge radiated from her as he knelt transfixed in front of her.

"She understands."

"What? Who do you mean?"

"She understands. She knows. She accepts. Do not feel guilty. You did all you could. She still loves you, as you still love her. That will never change. Do not mourn for her any longer. She is not dead. So maybe you should start to live."

He stared at this small child in baffled awe.

How did she know?

As if sensing his unspoken question, the child released his hands, turned her body and pointed to something to their side.

"She told me to say it. She wanted you to know. And she likes the new girl. She will be good for you."

Following the little girls line of sight and her outstretched little hand, still wrapped in his handkerchief, he saw the 'she' that the girl was referring to.

There on the wall, in rather impressive graffiti, was a lone wolf, head raised, howling to the word 'BAD' above it.

The man looked at the artwork, mouth hanging slightly open, and a frown gracing his features.

All at once, he seemed to come to a decision.

He turned back to the little girl in front of him. His eyes were large and filled with tears that refused to fall.

He gave her a warm smile, warmer than the day. Warmer than the sun, whose light was shining for the both of them, not just her, not anymore.

Now it shone for him too.

"Thank you."

He got up off of his knees. He stood and looked at the little girl, for the briefest of moments before giving her that same warm smile and then turning away from her.

He walked, slowly, steadily, but determinately away, heading to the corner of the street, and the big blue box stationed there.

He took out a key and without looking back at the girl, unlocked the big blue box and slid inside.

A rather pretty lady greeted him.

He gave her a warm smile.

A smile that spoke of friendship, trust, and times to come.

He wasn't completely healed. That would never happen. But he was starting to forgive himself.

He maintained the warm smile as he pulled levers and pushed buttons, taking the big blue box away from the shiny street, and away from the final goodbye.

Meanwhile, on that warm shiny street, a little girl was skipping.

As she skipped, she hummed. A strange hum it was. Not following a particular melody. Just a random collection of notes, strung together in a haphazard order, reverberating from the young throat.

The day was warm and shiny.

A typical day in the middle of June. Too hot for some, but lovely regardless.

The little girl loved the sun when it shined bright for her. When it shined, it created a sort of halo around her golden locks. Or so her mother said. The girl liked to believe that the sun shone just for her. For her alone. But it would still shine down on all the other people too. It wouldn't leave them in the dark. It wasn't mean like that.

She was so preoccupied with her skipping and the heat of the day, that she missed the sound of the universe, the sound of forever.

She didn't even notice.

What she did notice, however, was the dull ache in her small hand.

Why did it hurt?

Why was there a handkerchief around it?

She didn't remember hurting her hand. And she certainly didn't know how she came to have a mans handkerchief wrapped around it.

She didn't know any of these things.

But she did think that maybe, just maybe, the lone wolf, head raised, howling to the word 'BAD' on the wall, had something to do with it.

**A.N: This is like my own private goodbye to Rose Tyler. I'm finally accepting that she is not in the show any more. It's taken me long enough…but meh…I just haven't wanted the delusions to end!**

**Just so people realise, this does not mean that I have fully accepted Martha in to the fold, or that I will stop writing Rose fics. That's never gonna happen.**

**That said…please review!!! **


End file.
